Talk:United Aerospace Command/@comment-25722005-20161020125850
New Carthage ' ''In the New Carthage Resort and Spa, Vice Admiral Davenport is waiting for a transport to the nearest spaceport. He is waiting in the lobby, eating a burger and a cup of coffee. As he finishes his burger, he stands up from a sofa and throws the wrapper on a trash bin. He starts walking to one of the bathrooms when his phone starts ringing. Going to a somewhat secluded location, he opens up the encrypted messages and reads the latest one silently from his secretary. "Vice Admiral, something is happening. I know it's the last day of your leave, but this is urgent. Article Five is invoked by President Carsten, against the USSR. Go to the east entrance of your hotel; I'm there in your Bentley. I'll be waiting." "Hmm. my vacation is ''finished already," ''Davenport mutters, as he picks up his two briefcases, a paper bag, and a laptop bag. He starts running towards the east entrance. After getting through the lobby door, he sees his Bentley. Eating breat, his secretary, seeing Davenport, quickly opens the door. She packs the bags at the back, and Davenport sits in front. Then she jumps to the driver's seat and accelerates the car rapidly, sending it screeching down the road and annoying the waiting people. Davenport crashes into his seat, phone and coffee cup in hand. He pops out a cupholder and places his coffee there. Then he puts his phone back on his pocket. "I wish you'd just used the Triumph," Davenport grumbles. "I'm sorry, Vice Admiral," his secretary retorts. ''"The Triumph is still broken from when you tried to start it up and ended blowing up a cylinder!" "Okay, okay," ''he yields. ''"Anyway, drive me to the space port. Also, is the shuttle ready?" "It is, always." "Good." ''The Bentley turns on a highway junction onto the highway leading to the spaceport, and it started accelerating to 200 km/h. '''Several hours later, UAC ''Gladius'' After getting dressed up in his uniform, a quick brief about the situation, and a ride in his shuttle, Vice Admiral Davenport is now at the command bridge of his flagship, the ''Gladius. He then goes through everything, and after that, he starts talking to the officers on the bridge.'' "People here, I think you are all aware of what is happening already," Davenport speaks. ''"As you might know, our President has invoked Article Five of the UNSC Collective Defence, against the dear USSR. And you might know that he has decided to coordinate with our old friends at the German Reich. I know you have strong feelings about going to war against a coalition of powerful states. But I'll remind you, these are Communists. And as some of us might have heard before, the only good communist is a dead communist. We are us; they are them. Prepare, gentlemen. I have a feeling things are about to become quite terrible." "Anyway, what are the nearest available fleets, Captain?" ''Davenport asks. "Fleets B and E, sir," the captain responds, bringing up a display of the Earth, and two concentrations of ships. ''"In total, about fourteen ''Bellona''s, sixteen ''Orion''s, eight ''Arcturus''es, ten ''Draco''s, twenty ''Canopus''es, four ''Polaris''es, and twelve ''Augustus''es." "Alert Fleets B and E. I want them fully operational and battle-ready by the time I transmit the order to do so." "Affirmative, sir." ''The captain opens up the ship intercom and transmits a command. ''"Officers and sailors, man your stations!" ''the captain orders the whole ship. As the officers disperse to do their tasks, Davenport sits in the admiral's chair, and monitors the situation on the large screen above the bridge...